


[Fanvid] Incomplete

by sbisque



Category: The Affair (TV)
Genre: Dominic West - Freeform, F/M, Ruth Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angst filled fan video about Noah and Alison. It's from both Alison's (1st) and Noah's (2nd) POVs. I hope someone out there will enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fan video for the series 'The Affair'. The first two were romantic, this one I went for angst.


End file.
